1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data broadcasting system suitable for electronically distributing, via an artificial satellite, such information mainly composed of text (or characters) as newspapers, magazines, and books that are conventionally distributed directly to readers or sold in stores on a daily or otherwise regular basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, newspapers, magazines, and books are distributed in hardcopy in most cases. However, recent advancement in data communications technologies is making it possible to distribute information hitherto conveyed in printed matter such as those mentioned above through electronic means. For example, on-line network services are widely available in which a database containing information such as that obtained from newspapers and the like can be accessed by personal computers via a public telephone network for information retrieval.
In addition, there already exists a service for distributing desired newspaper or magazine articles to contracted subscribers by means of facsimile.
However, the distribution of information in hardcopy presents following problems for example:
(1) As long as one reads only one copy of newspaper or magazine on a regular basis, there may be little problem in handling the copy; however, as the number of copies increases, they become too bulky to handle conveniently;
(2) If a family or an office subscribes to only one copy of newspaper for example, only one family or office member can read the copy at a time;
(3) Consumption of a huge volume of paper caused by hardcopy distribution is presenting environmental problems associated with deforestation;
(4) Transportation and delivery of hardcopy requires a lot of manpower, thereby increasing transportation cost; and
(5) Transportation and delivery of hardcopy require a lot of vehicles driven by internal combustion engines, thereby presenting an air-pollution problem.
Conventionally, however, the information delivery by electronic means is too costly for the general public to use conveniently because of a relatively high fee for using the database service plus a telephone charge for accessing it.